Cores
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: O dia de Sasuke começou cinzento, monótono e com toda a probabilidade de terminar vazio como foi nos últimos 7 anos, mas um tom de rosa com pintadas de verde o modificou. (História escrita para o aniversário de Sasuke Uchiha que foi no último dia 23 de julho - UA).


Cores

Quando ele acordou naquela tarde nunca imaginou que seu dia terminaria daquela forma.

Há muito, muito tempo ele havia aprendido a guardar todos os seus sentimentos trancafiados em um baú que jogou ao mar anos antes, mas ali ele percebeu que o tal compartimento havia emergido, e devido à água salgada do oceano, enferrujado as trancas e se aberto ao mundo. Como se ele jamais tivesse passado a chave nele.

Todas as suas emoções transbordavam. Ele não detinha mais o comando do seu corpo, e muito menos de sua mesa de som. Naquele momento ele era apenas um robô que mexia as mãos mixando suas composições em modo programático.

Sasuke Uchiha o DJ de Psy Trance mais conhecido do mundo estava exposto para mais de 100 mil pessoas. E o motivo para isso era ela, apenas ela: Sakura Haruno.

A última vez em que a viu fazia exatamente 7 anos, 6 meses e 22 dias. Ele achava que havia a esquecido, mas só achava. Todos sabiam que ele jamais a esqueceria, nem mesmo depois da morte. Pois como sua música levava milhares ao nirvana, ela o levava para outro mundo apenas com um olhar de muitas cores devido a decoração do festival, com suas luzes coloridas, mas que ele ainda se lembrava que era de um verde esmeralda que procurou por todos os lugares em todos esses anos.

A vida deles juntos sempre foi cheia de cores, mas depois daquele dia a dele passou a ter apenas tons neutros, pois as outras ela levou... junto com o baú que ele achava ter jogado fora. E agora ela estava ali, com todos os seus tons e trazendo a mala dos sentimentos dele com ela.

Sasuke nunca esquecera-a. Apenas a guardou no fundo de suas memórias, da mesma forma que aquele ano novo em seu primeiro grande festival de música eletrônica. O Universo Paralelo, foi o pontapé inicial para o deslanchar de sua carreira como produtor em contrapartida foi o estopim do que levou-o a abandonar tudo e todos.

Ele estava esplendido naquele dia, sorria como quase nunca sorria. Seu melhor amigo, Naruto, brincou dizendo que ele havia olhado demais para os burros no meio da estrada a caminho do local do festival, pois estava mostrando todos os dentes como um.

Aquela noite seria dele. Seria apenas ele levando uma multidão de diversas partes do mundo a se encontrarem consigo mesmo através de suas composições. Quando ainda adolescente ganhou do irmão mais velho, Itachi, um antigo _deck1_ que ele havia recuperado do lixo. Seu irmão era assim, via algo que para ele prestava, nas lixeiras por onde andava, levava para casa, mesmo seu pai detestando.

Sasuke havia ficado fascinado com o aparelho. Ele sempre gostou de música eletrônica e ali ele viu a oportunidade de poder aprender muito mais sobre o estilo musical que o fazia entrar em transe através das primeiras batidas e mixers.

Nunca ninguém imaginou que um dia ele se tornaria quem ele é hoje. Nem mesmo ele e muito menos ela.

Eles estavam entre amigos e felizes, era o que ele achava.

Ele estava decidido e sabia que ela diria sim, como estava enganado.

Quando a noite chegou, todos riam, comemoravam o novo ano que em breve entraria, mesmo nenhum deles sendo brasileiros. Todos eram japoneses. O calendário deles era diferente, mas por passarem muito tempo entre festivais acabaram se acostumando com a datação ocidental. Então para eles ali seria a comemoração de um novo ano e para ele de uma nova vida. Uma vida a qual ele ansiava passar ao lado dela.

Todos comemoravam suas formaturas. Naruto em administração, Karin, prima do melhor amigo e melhor amiga dela, em psicologia. Ela, Sakura, em medicina e ele em música. Dos quatro, Sasuke era o único que já não tinha um emprego de gente grande como eles. Mas, estar num palco e ver uma multidão dançando com seu som era o trabalho dos sonhos dele e era assim que ele havia decidido passar a sua vida, mesmo que seus pais fossem contra.

Antes da formatura ele havia tomando uma decisão. Uma que há muito tempo ele pensava e tinha chegado a hora de contar para ela.

Sasuke só nunca imaginou aquela recepção.

Não era aquilo que ele esperava. Nem em seus piores pesadelos aquilo passou por sua mente.

Ele foi o último DJ a tocar no Universo Paralelo 2009 e seria o primeiro a tocar no novo ano de 2010. A contagem regressiva estava por conta dele... tanto que aprendeu a contar de 10 a 0 em português para não ficar feio. Quando o cronômetro zerou Sakura estava ao seu lado. Ele a abraçou e a beijou.

– Feliz Ano Novo! – ele falou em meio ao beijo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Feliz Ano Novo, Sasuke! – ela falou o nome dele sem o sufixo que sempre dizia.

– Você não sabe o quanto desejei que esse dia chegasse.

– Como assim? – o olhou intrigada.

– Sakura, eu... eu...

– Fala logo, Sasuke!

O berro de Naruto ultrapassou até mesmo os agudos da música que ele havia colocado no automático para tocar. Enquanto olhou para o amigo que pulava de alegria, percebeu Karin com o olhar de pena para ele, não entendeu...

– Tenho uma coisa para te falar, Sasuke...

– Por favor, Sakura, eu tenho falar primeiro... – sorriu nervoso olhando-a. – se eu não falar agora, não vo...

– Sasuke, não dá mais?

– Não dá mais o que? – o riso morreu em seu rosto.

– Nós. Nós não damos mais. Essa vida que levamos não dá mais.

– Como assim? Do que você está falando?

– Desculpa, Sasuke! Eu sinto muito, eu sei o quanto esse festival é importante para você, mas... eu não posso e não quero mais viver assim. – sua voz começava a embargar, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Será que dá para explicar o que está acontecendo, Sakura? De uma vez por todas, por favor!

Eles estavam próximos, bem próximos e sua voz saiu três tons acima do normal. O pânico era perceptível nos dois pelas reações de seus corpos. Enquanto ele crescia ela cada vez mais se encolhia.

– Eu...eu...quer...quero terminar!

– O que você disse? – ele não ouvira. Estava próximo, mas o trance que havia selecionado era mais alto do que a voz dela.

– Eu quero terminar!

Seu corpo tremeu.

Seu coração parecia que iria parar a qualquer momento.

Seu cérebro trabalhava para entender o motivo daquela frase.

Nada.

Nada.

No meio daquela multidão ele se sentiu um nada há sete anos atrás e agora ali em rodeado por grupo mil vezes maior ele voltou a se sentir o nada que ele jurou nunca mais ser. E tudo por causa dela.

Seu line up terminaria com mais cinco composições. Ele tinha que tomar as rédeas da situação novamente e voltar a fazer o seu trabalho, mas estava quase impossível.

O que ela estaria fazendo ali?

Por que agora?

Por que Boom?

Por que depois de tanto tempo?

Essas eram umas das perguntas que circulavam pela cabeça do moreno. A concentração que ele tinha havia sido perdida e com muito custo ele tentava voltar a tê-la. Foi quando olhou para sua mesa de som e de relance para seu braço esquerdo. Ali estava a prova daquele dia, ou melhor, daquela noite... a noite em que ele havia planejado com todo o cuidado para pedi-la em casamento, sem saber o que ela faria.

Seus braços possuíam tatuagens de diversos tamanhos, cores e estilos, sempre representando um local que conheceu através de sua música, de seu trabalho, da única paixão que pensou que tinha.

Elas começaram a aparecer por seu corpo naquela noite. Depois de ter finalizado sua participação no Universo Paralelo ele foi procura-la, mas encontrou apenas a barraca vazia sem ela e muito menos suas coisas. Karin apareceu e contou que ela havia ido embora.

O moreno perguntou se ela sabia e ela disse que sim. Ele gritou. Esbravejou. Tentou agredi-la, mas Naruto o impediu. Sasuke estava transtornado. Naquela noite resolveu aplacar a dor da pior maneira possível: beber e usar drogas pela primeira vez.

Ele não se lembra de qual momento entrou na tenda de tatuagens e pediu para que tatuassem o lema do festival, mas depois de ter acordado no hospital local de uma overdose, percebeu que aquela frase também seria seu divisor de águas.

"Linhas tortas da vida nos levam aos mais imprevisíveis e belos caminhos.".

Daquele dia em diante, sempre que acordava mal olhava pra o braço, lia e relia a frase em português, que ele amou desde que soube do significado da mesma, meses antes ao ser convidado para a festa.

Sakura era sua linha torta.

Ela o levou por caminhos belos, mas essa linha torta havia ficado no passado e era assim que ele a manteria. No passado.

Esses eram os pensamentos dele ao voltar sua atenção para todos que ali estavam para dançar, se divertir, sonhar, amar, transcender de acordo com seus acordes e era isso o que eles iriam fazer. Porque era isso o que ele sabia e amava fazer. Levar as pessoas a terem os seus melhores sentimentos através de toda a sua aparelhagem.

Ele começou a pular, levando o público ao delírio. Utilizou o microfone para falar com eles e dá comandos. E todos faziam o que ele pedia.

As cores dos jogos de luzes se alternavam e ele via do palco quando olhava para a plateia não mais um ponto cor de rosa com tons de verde esmeralda, mas todas as cores juntas em uma sintonia perfeita com sua música. Seu técnico de som estava fazendo um trabalho magnifico naquela noite, depois ele se lembraria de parabeniza-lo, mas agora tudo o que Sasuke queria era se conectar com sua música e esquecer novamente Sakura.

Naquelas cinco músicas, que faltavam, ele deu tudo de si. Juntamente com o público entrou em um transe, sem ter que utilizar droga alguma como há sete anos. Ele se esqueceu da dor e dela, era esse o intuito dele.

Quando acabou sua apresentação, tudo o que ele mais queria era continuar a não pensar nela e mesmo tendo que dá entrevistas e tirar fotos com alguns fãs privilegiados Sasuke largou tudo o mais depressa, possível, para se juntar ao público.

Avlon2, foi o DJ que assumiu o palco que ele acabara de desocupar. Sasuke contestava a revista que o colocou no topo do ranke de Psy Trance do mundo, pois para ele era Avlon o grande nome da categoria.

Ele se misturou a multidão e começou a dançar de olhos fechados, sua mente estava em branco como se estivesse meditando. Apenas seus ouvidos estavam abertos, recebendo todos os efeitos dos remix de Avlon. Hora ou outra ele abria os olhos para ver a imensidão de luzes que o lugar havia se transformado. O operador de luzes do amigo era tão bom quanto o seu. Logo em seguida tornava a fechar.

Passava já de uma hora de show, o sol apontava no horizonte, o suor pingava por todos os seus poros, mesmo assim não se sentia cansado e sim leve, quando abriu os olhos mais uma vez e a viu ali. Menos de um metro os distanciava e ela o olhava diretamente.

Ela estava diferente, seu rosto com marcas tão infantil tinha dado lugar a um de mulher, mais fino e mais estreito. Sasuke conseguiu diferenciar tudo da Sakura recém-formada para a Sakura mulher que estava a poucos passos de si.

Ele viu suas sardas tão rosas como seu cabelo, os quais ele imaginou que estariam de outra cor depois de tanto tempo, e não conseguiu resistir. O moreno avançou até ela a tomando nos braços.

Sete anos, 6 meses e 22 dias o separaram, mas foi como se eles nunca tivessem se distanciado. O beijo deles não foi um simples tocar de lábios com troca de salivas, ele foi intenso. O desejo guardado e escondido durante a separação deles veio átona nele... lembranças calorosas eram recordas.

Ao termino nenhum deles disse uma só palavra, apenas se olharam com suas testas grudadas... o mundo para eles não existia... negro e verde era tudo o que havia... e logo em seguida outro beijo mais ardente do que o primeiro.

Avlon ainda tocava quando eles se separaram, se olharam mais uma vez e começaram a dançar um para o outro em conjunto, num mesmo ritmo. Só pararam quando o dia já estava amanhecendo. Ele a puxou em direção as tendas reservadas para os DJ's que queriam curtir e relaxar entre uma apresentação e outra.

Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita enquanto iam para lá e nem quando alcançaram à que era de Sasuke. Dizem que o silêncio é amigo dos amantes e naquele momento era tudo o que ele mais concordava.

Um novo beijo começou, mais sedento e urgente do que os outros. Eles precisavam aplacar todas as emoções daquele reencontro mudo. As mãos do moreno agarraram Sakura fazendo-a prender as pernas em volta de seu torço, no movimento ela sentiu mais reações da decisão dela de ir a Boom ver sua apresentação.

Ela nunca teve intenção de magoa-lo, nunca quis o mal dele, mas era necessário na época dá um fim no caso dos dois. Era para o bem dela e acima de tudo dele.

Se ela tivesse contado que havia sido convidada para fazer residência em neurocirurgia com a melhor equipe medica do mundo, com toda a certeza Sasuke teria abandonado seus sonhos para ir junto.

Ele não era o típico namorado grudento, Sakura sabia disso muito bem, às vezes ela até achava que ele não a amava tanto assim devido a sua forma de agir um pouco fria demais, mas com o tempo a rosada percebeu que era o jeito dele e assim foi o abrindo para o mundo, com ela ele aprendeu a sorrir. Naruto sempre dizia que antes dela aparecer não havia visto o amigo sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Ela não podia deixar que ele abandonasse o que sempre sonhou para segui-la no que ela sempre quis para a vida dela.

Não que ela não o amasse, ela sempre o amou e o ama, mas ela não é egoísta ao ponto de pedir que ele renunciasse a tudo para trilhar o mesmo caminho que o dela. Um diferente daquele planejado por ele e ela sabia que se não tomasse uma atitude logo não conseguiria abandona-lo, iria seguir Sasuke para onde ele quisesse e depois, quando já estivessem mais velho se culparia e culparia a ele por não ter seguido o seu sonho de infância.

Se ela se arrepende de não ter contado? Não. Sakura só se arrepende de ter ficado tanto tempo longe dele, mesmo que sempre tivesse informações sobre o moreno através de Naruto e Karin.

Eles sempre torceram pelos dois e sempre a informaram de tudo o que acontecia com ele. Quando Karin ligou no dia seguinte avisando que Sasuke estava no hospital por ter tido uma overdose ela estava prestes a embarcar, não teve coragem e voltou para vê-lo.

Ao entrar no quarto do hospital em que o moreno esta ela chorou, soluçou, o beijou, o acariciou e prometeu que um dia voltaria e que ficaria ao lado dele até envelhecer, mesmo que ele nunca tenha escutado nada da promessa. E ali estava ela cumprindo com o esperado.

Ela estava em um congresso médico em Berlim quando Karin contou que Sasuke se apresentaria na noite do dia 22 de julho no maior festival de música eletrônica do mundo o Tomorrowland, na Bélgica. Quando desligou o telefone foi diretamente para o notebook com a intenção de comprar ingressos e passagens para Boom, na Bélgica com o intuito de reencontra-lo.

Sakura só queria dançar, dançar como se não houvesse amanhã diante das composições dele, ela não esperava que ele a reconhecesse no meio de toda aquela gente, mas como Sasuke não a reconheceria? Logo ela... a mulher por quem ele é apaixonado desde os 17 anos de idade.

Enquanto ele a carregava até o colchão de ar, Sakura descobriu que ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, até mesmo no escuro absoluto. Ao ser colocada com todo o cuidado sobre o colchão Sasuke a olhou tão intensamente que ela sentiu como se sua alma tivesse transcendido.

Ela o observou se despir, viu cada uma de suas tatuagens, se ajoelhou e começou a passar a mão por cima de cada uma delas... até chegar a ponta de uma lanterna localizada no pescoço do moreno...se demorou mais... tentando entender o significado da mesma, pois não conseguia ver a imagem por completo que estava nas costas dele...

– Caronte. – virando-se de costas. – Grécia, 2 anos atrás.

– " _Caronte, juntos agora remaremos: eu com a música, tu com os remos_ "3. – ela recitou o poema que havia aprendido com uma médica brasileira.

– Como?

– Eu.. Sasu...ke..

Ele não a deixou falar, tomou-a pelos lábios mais uma vez. Ele estava sedento de desejo e paixão por ela. Nenhuma mulher era igual a ela, nenhuma delas o fez se sentir pleno e feliz como ela o fazia, e tudo que ele quer é se satisfazer nem que seja pela última vez.

A roupa verde e vermelha dela foi rasgada em um impulso que o deixou estático ao ver o colar que ele havia lhe dado dias antes do rompimento em seu pescoço. O leque, símbolo de sua família. Ela o usa todos os dias, nunca o tira, nem mesmo para dormir ou para uma cirurgia. É a forma de se sentir próxima a ele.

Vermelho e branco.

Verde e negro.

Esmeralda e ônix.

O dia de Sasuke começou cinzento, monótono e com toda a probabilidade de terminar vazio como foi nos últimos 7 anos, mas um tom de rosa com pintadas de verde o modificou. As luzes do inicio de um novo dia apontavam fora da barraca azul marinho. Azul celeste, um vermelho alaranjado e um lilás eram visto por todos fora da barraca que contemplavam o nascer do sol, enquanto o branco das unhas de Sakura eram cravadas nas costas do moreno as manchando de vermelho de puro extasse.

Quando seus corpos suados de prazer e cansaço se aninharam um ao outro para um descanço que os dois ansiavam da mesma forma que por aquele reencontro, ela finalmente falou olhando-o nos olhos.

– Sasuke-kun, eu... vi te desejar um feliz aniversário...

Ele não disse uma só palavra, apenas deu um sorriso de lado, percebendo que seu mundo agora estava novamente colorido. E que nada e nem ninguém o deixaria monocromático novamente.

1 Conhecido também como vitrola ou toca discos. É um equipamento eletromecânico responsável por captar a informação escrita no disco e transformá-la em sinal elétrico. É onde os DJ's/produtores acoplam suas bolachas/vinis para fazerem mixagem dentre outras coisitas.

2 Avlon, é um dos maiores produtores de música Psy Trance, do mundo e um dos que ouvi enquanto escrevia essa one shot.

3 Primeira estrofe do poema Caronte de Cecília Meireles.


End file.
